


Of Bakeries and Blind Dates

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bakery, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You can never go wrong with Harry Styles.” In which there are bakeries, blind dates, and conversations about whether or not Harry Styles’s ‘Fine Line’ should be played in a Starbucks or not. Percabeth mortal AU, one-shot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Of Bakeries and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction... ever, so if you're reading this and see any errors or inconsistencies, feel free to point them out! Or not, that's totally up to you. Hope you enjoy! By the way, Percy is Latino in this, because why not 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Rays of sunlight flit it’s way through the window, lightening the kitchen as Percy Jackson hums and waltzes clumsily across the smooth tiled floor, cleaning up the kitchen of his mother’s bakery. 

The creak of the door is enough to make Percy wince, he had already had enough annoying customers for the day, plus his co-worker, Calypso was getting on his nerves after questioning him about his non-existent love life. 

“Just a minute!” Percy calls out, not bothering to stop the irritation from creeping into his voice. 

He washes his flour-dusted hands and dries them with a paper towel while walking out to the front counter. 

“Welcome to Sally’s Bakery, what can I get-“ Percy stills, staring at the girl in front of him. 

All of his previous annoyance and irritation seemingly disappears as he stares at the girl’s face. Her gray eyes piercing and beautiful as she takes him in, her heart-shaped faces framed by curly locks of honey blonde hair, and her lips, painted red, quirk up into a small smile. 

“-for you.” Percy knows his blood is rushing up to his tanned cheeks 

“Hi, can I get a lemon meringue cupcake please?” The blonde’s voice is smooth, and Percy thinks he’s already in love with her. 

“Uh, yeah, definitely.” He hates the way his voice sounds at that moment. 

Percy takes out a cupcake from the display shelf and almost drops the dessert when he hears her laugh ring out in the small bakery. He’s convinced she’s a goddess at this point, although he may be biased. He hands her the cupcake and she pays him. 

“Thank you,” she pauses, looking down at the name tag on his blue apron. “Thank you, Percy.” 

As she turns, her blonde hair swishing, Percy sighs, placing his chin in the palm of his hand, watching her leave.

::

Percy [6:39] calypso, I think I’m in love 

Calypso [6:40] really? 

Percy [6:41] shut up

Percy [6:43] she’s the one, she must be. i know it

Calypso [6:45] well, what’s her name?  
READ, 6:45

::

A few days passed since the Percy and the blonde had met, and Percy was now at the grocery running errands for his mother. Walking up and down the aisle trying to find paprika, he bumps into someone, falling onto his back. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

It was her. The girl. 

Percy looks up and gulps, was it possible for her to get even more goddess-like? 

“Here, let me help you up.” The blonde holds out a hand to Percy, and oh my god her hands are so soft, not that he’s thinking about her hands or anything. 

“Hey, you’re that guy from the bakery! Percy, right?” 

Percy smiles at her (he’s so not panicking).

“That’s me, you’re...” he needs to get her name to brag to Calypso. 

“Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.” Score! He got her last name too. 

“Nice to meet you again, Annabeth. Sorry to bother you, but do you know where the paprika is?” 

She laughs. “You’re in the wrong aisle.” 

Percy knows that if Calypso we’re here, she’d be laughing at him, and he wouldn’t blame her. 

“Right, knew that.” 

Annabeth checks her watch, before looking up at Percy. 

“Well, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you, Percy.” She grins at him and Percy is too dazed to say anything back. 

::

“Perseus! Your best friend has arrived.” Piper’s voice rings out around Percy’s small apartment as she bursts into his living room. 

“Fuck off.” Percy was too sleep-deprived to deal with people. 

“Nope, we’re going on a double date to the museum.” 

“Gee, great idea, Piper. You and Jason, and me and my non-existent girlfriend.” 

“Well, Jason’s bringing his friend.” 

“So, a blind date?” 

“Yeah, now get ready.” 

Piper plops down onto the couch next to Percy and shoves him off and onto the floor. Percy grumbles to himself about stupid friends and date and-. 

“Shut up and get dressed, dude.” 

He trudges to his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then glaring back at Piper. 

Fast forward 45 minutes, Percy and Piper loiter outside the museum, gaining looks from security. 

“Who’s Jason bringing anyways?” Percy asks. 

“His childhood friend, Annabeth Chase, I’ve met her, super scary, but she’s cool,” Piper replies, looking around for her boyfriend and his guest, Percy freezes. Could it be? No, but could it? 

Piper’s face lights up and Percy assumes she caught sight of Jason, and turns to look at where she is. And, boy, is Percy shocked. There, right next to Jason is none other than Annabeth Chase. 

As Jason and Annabeth walk closer, her eyes brighten in recognition. 

“Well, Percy, guess we meet again.” She grins at him and Piper looks between them, confusion evident in her expression. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Jason cuts in. 

“Yeah, she came to the bakery this one time and ran into each other at the grocery store after that,” Percy explains, ignoring the look Piper sends him. 

They head into the museum, Jason and Piper walk ahead, ditching Percy and Annabeth the second they enter the first exhibit. 

“And now there are two.” Annabeth gives him an amused smile. 

“Uh, huh. Wanna check out the medieval period exhibit?” Percy looks at the sign near the hall. 

Annabeth nods, and they wander around the exhibit in companionable silence. Percy notes it wasn’t awkward, on his first date with his ex-boyfriend, they just stared at the floor the whole time. Not that he and Annabeth were on a date, was it a date? Well technically, it was a blind and double date, so yeah? Percy must’ve made a face because Annabeth gazed at him questioningly, an eyebrow raised. He waves her off, directing his eyes to a plaque on the wall. 

Annabeth’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Wanna leave?” Percy certainly wasn’t expecting that. 

“But aren’t Piper and Jason here?” 

“You act as if they didn’t ditch us the second they saw each other.” 

“Okay, yeah, let’s go.” Percy doesn’t usually ditch his best friend and her boyfriend to go somewhere with the girl he’s most definitely not on a date with, but hey, there’s a first chance for everything. 

They exit the museum and walk into the busy street of New York, pedestrians ignoring them as they walk past. The road is filled with the honks and screeches if the ongoing traffic in front of them. It’s so… New York, and makes Percy smile. 

“Where d’you want to go?” Annabeth looks at him. 

“I thought you planned something?” Annabeth seems like the type of person that has everything planned out. 

“There’s a Starbucks down the corner, want to get a drink? I need coffee right now.” Annabeth questions. 

Percy gulps, is she asking him out on a date right now? “Uh yeah, sure.” His voice sounds pre-pubescent and he groans inwardly. 

If Annabeth notices anything with his voice, she doesn’t point it out but loops her arm through his and drags him away, merging with the bustling crowd around them. They make it to the coffee shop and Percy opens the door for them, the aroma of coffee beans and pastries wafting out from the display case. Annabeth drags them to the line and un-loops her arm, and no, Percy doesn’t feel disappointed from the lack of contact, most definitely not. 

“Can I have one Iced Black Tea Lemonade and a cheese danish and an” Annabeth orders to the cashier, trailing off looking a Percy, gesturing for him to speak. 

“And, uh, one Dragon Drink and chocolate chip cookie” Percy hopes he isn’t blushing. 

The cashier, whose name tag reads Aishwarya :), smiles and takes their order. 

“Dragon Drink, huh? I’m more of a lemonade type of girl, but no judgements.” Annabeth’s voice holds obvious amusement, and now Percy knows for sure that he’s blushing. 

“Well, it’s not my fault that you don’t know how to appreciate good drinks, now is it?” Percy asks, and Annabeth pushes his shoulder playfully in return, and yeah he may have only met her a couple of times, but it feels like they’ve been friends since they were twelve. 

“How long have you worked at that bakery?” Annabeth inquires. 

“A couple of years, it’s my mother’s bakery, I’m just working there until I get my Bachelor’s in marine biology.” Percy answers. “What about you? Where do you work?” 

“I work as a library page until I get my master of architecture, but I’m also doing a paid internship with Gensler.” Annabeth looks proud at the mention of her internship.

Percy whistles. “Gensler, huh? Smart and beautiful, I can work with that.” His eyes widen, he hadn’t meant to say that last part, and by the look on Annabeth’s face, she wasn’t expecting him to say it either. 

“One Iced Black Tea Lemonade, Dragon Drink, cheese danish, and chocolate chip cookie for Annaliese!” Aishwarya’s voice rings out from behind the counter. 

Annabeth shakes her head. “You’d think they’d remember the name ‘Annabeth.” 

Percy laughs as she walks up to counter, picking up their food and drinks. They make their way to an empty table near a window overlooking the busy streets. 

“You think they’re looking for us?” Percy wonders, not bothering to specify who. 

Annabeth takes a long sip of her drink before shrugging. “Maybe, I don’t really care.” 

‘Fine Line’ by Harry Styles sounds through the shop from the speakers. “You’d think they’d choose a more upbeat song.” Percy absentmindedly notes. 

“Hey, Fine Line is good, don’t you dare disrespect it.” Annabeth defends.

“Well, yeah, but who plays it in a coffee shop, it’s so… sad.”

“What’s your point, Jackson?” 

Percy sends Annabeth a look. “Annabeth it’s a Starbucks, would you play it at a wedding or something?” 

“Well, yes, I would. You can never go wrong with Harry Styles.” 

Percy pauses. “Okay, true, but still. You’re supposed to play, like, Jason Mraz or Taylor Swift, romantic stuff.” 

“Tell me one romantic Jason Mraz song other than ‘I’m Yours’.” Percy must’ve made a face because Annabeth laughs. “Exactly.” 

“Well, you tell me one.” Percy counters.

“Don’t you dare turn this back on me.”

“You sound like my mother. Perseus Jackson, don’t you dare!” he mimics. 

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “Perseus? Like from Greek mythology, the son of Zeus, slayer of Medusa, right?” 

Percy blushes. “Uh, yeah, it was my dad’s idea.” His voice takes a more melancholy tone and Annabeth’s eyes soften, but she doesn’t acknowledge the shift in his voice. 

A silence overcomes them, filled only by the music, which has changed from Fine Line to another song Percy couldn’t place, and the sound of the barista’s calling out names. Percy picks at his napkin, having already finished his cookie before Annabeth speaks out. 

“How long have you known Piper?” Innocent curiosity laces her voice, wisps of blonde hair frame her face in the palm of her hand. 

“Since we were in the third grade, she almost ran me over with her skateboard.” Percy laughs at the memory. “We both like to skate and related to each other about being POC, I’m Latino, if you were wondering, but yeah, ever since then we were like this.” He holds up his hand, his pointer and middle fingers crossed together. “What about you and Jason?” 

“I was close to his sister, Thalia, so I saw him occasionally. Wasn’t that close to him, then Thalia fell into a coma and we got closer through that.” Annabeth explains, taking a bite out of her danish before sighing contentedly. “Not as good as that cupcake I had from Sally’s Bakery though, but I suppose it’ll do.” 

Percy checks his watch, a gift from his half-brother, Tyson, before looking back at Annabeth. 

“I’d love to continue this, but I have to get to a class,” Percy tells her apologetically. 

Annabeth stands up with him. “Oh, yeah, I get it.” She grabs his arm and takes out a pen from her pant pocket, writing something on it. 

Percy looks at the writing on his arm. 

(123) 456-789  
Annabeth 

“That’s my number, call me sometime.” Annabeth flashes him a grin before turning on her heel, her swishing blonde hair reminding Percy about the first they met. 

Percy looks down at the number on his arm again before sighing dreamily. 

:: 

Percy [4:31] hey, is this annabeth? its percy 

Annabeth [4:33] Yeah, it is

Annabeth [4:33] Hey

Percy [4:35] sorry about leaving early, kinda regret it now, class was boring

Annabeth [4:36] well, I am rather good company, if I do say so myself

Percy [4:37] second that

Percy [4:38] did jason question you after?

Annabeth [4:39] Lol, yeah. Did Piper? 

Percy [4:40] mhmm

Percy [4:41] told me it was about fucking time or something like that 

Annabeth [4:42] Haha, Jason did too

Annabeth [4:43] I got to go, my internship awaits

Annabeth [4:43] Catch you later, bye

Percy [4:44] bye, have fun

Annabeth [4:45] Yeah, right

::

“Calypso and Piper told me you met a girl.” Sally Jackson-Blofis’ voice rings out in her cluttered kitchen as she pipes frosting onto a cake. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, she, uh, she came into the bakery a couple of days ago,” Percy stammers out, his tanned cheeks a light pink. 

“Mhmm.” Sally’s eyes shine with mirth as she looks at her son. “Tell me more.” 

Percy shifts in his chair. “Her name’s Annabeth, she has a paid internship at Gensler and is studying for her master’s degree in architecture. We’re not dating or anything, but I think you’d like her.” 

“An architect, huh? You should bring her over some time.” 

Percy shrugs. “Maybe. Where’s Hannah?” 

“She‘s at her friend’s birthday party, Maria’s.” 

Percy hums in acknowledgment, taking a bite out of his blue cookie. 

Sally sings under her breath, an old Spanish song she used to sing to Percy when he was younger. Percy smiles, nostalgia washing over him like waves lapping at a shore, as he sings along softly. 

He misses her, it’s been a while since he spent time with his mother, with his classes, hours at the bakery, and Piper dragging him on errands with her and to parties. 

::

Percy and Calypso work in comfortable silence as they bake a rather large order of cupcakes for one of those old-timey tea parties the elderly have when the familiar creak of the door and chime of the new bell rings through the bakery. 

“Go get it.” Calypso doesn’t look up from the cupcake she’s frosting, Percy grunts in response. 

He washes his hands. “I’ll be out there in a sec!” He shouts as he walks out of the kitchen. 

And there, opposite Percy, was none other than Annabeth Chase. 

“Hey, Annabeth, what can I get for you?” Percy grins at her, leaning over the counter. 

“Just a vanilla cupcake.” She smiles back at him. “And maybe a kiss.” She mutters under her breath and Percy almost chokes. 

“Are you alright?” Annabeth looks oblivious to the fact that he heard what she had said, her head tilted to the side. 

“Yeah, totally.” Percy curses himself, what self-respecting New Yorker says ‘totally’? 

He hands her the cupcake out of the display case and she takes a bite out of it after paying. Percy notes the light dusting of pink on her freckled cheeks. 

Annabeth gulps. “So, I was wondering, if you would want to maybe go to that new exhibit that opened at that aquarium downtown tomorrow.” 

Percy blinks. “Like, as a friend, or…” he trails off. 

“Like a date, but if you just want to go as friends that’s fine, actually yeah, as friends, unless you want it to be a date because I’m okay with that if you’re okay with that. But if you’re not okay with that I get it,” Annabeth rambles, nervously laughing. “I’ve ruined it, haven’t I?” 

Percy leans over the counter and plants his lips on hers, his hand coming out to cup her cheek. He pulls away, smiling at her. 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! It's short, I know, but as mentioned earlier, this is my first time writing, so I don't think me writing a 10k+ one-shot is practical. Thank you for reading this and have a great day! You can reach out to me on here, or on Tumblr under the url, aphroditesdoves, although I don't know why you'd want to. 
> 
> -Tharini


End file.
